Get a Job book 7
by beth the dancer
Summary: Phoebe is look for a job


Get a Job  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen)  
  
"I'm off to work." Piper said.  
  
"Ok, I'll call you if there are any demons. It's not like I have a job or anything." Phoebe said.  
  
"You'll find one soon. Oh, I got one, how about you find a way to ask our new sister Paige to move in with us and Leo can help you." Piper told Phoebe.  
  
"Fine, see you later." Phoebe said to piper as she walked out the front door. Just then, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey Phoebe were is Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"You just missed her." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, ok bye." Leo told Phoebe.  
  
"Wait , Piper said you can help me find a way to ask Paige to move in with us." Phoebe said  
  
"I would but the people above need me. I got to go. Bye."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you have a job too." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"You will find one soon." Leo said  
  
(Leo leaves)  
  
Later that day  
  
(Paige walks in the door)  
  
"Is anyone home?" Paige asked.  
  
(Phoebe walks down the stairs)  
  
"Just me. What are you doing here, don't you have a job?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's my lunch time and what got you in a bad mood?" Paige asked.  
  
"I just need a job and no one will take me." Phoebe answered sadly.  
  
(Paige starts to walk out the door)  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you I heard some guy talking about a job that sound like it was right up your alley." Paige said.  
  
"Sure! I guess one more turn down won't hurt." Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
"Here's the address. I told him you would be there at 4:00." Paige said.  
  
"Ok, thanks Paige." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, talk to you later." Paige said as she walked out the door.  
  
(At the job interview)  
  
"Hi. I'm phoebe. Paige says you have a job opening?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you, come on in." Chris said.  
  
Get a Job  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Paige didn't tell me much about the job" Phoebe told Chris.  
  
"Well, I'm looking at your resume and it says here you didn't get out of school until last year?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, I took at year off for personal reasons." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Oh, ok, one other thing that may not work out is you need to take a lot of time off?" Chris said.  
  
"Not off, but…I may have to get up and go at any give time." Phoebe said.  
  
"I see…I will call you by Friday if you get the job." Chris said.  
  
"Please don't make me go crazy for 5 days. Just tell me, does it look like I have what it takes?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't think so…sorry." Chris said.  
  
(Phoebe is in her car talking in your cellphone to Paige)  
  
"Did you get it?" Paige asked.  
  
"No." Phoebe said.  
  
"That sucks." Paige said.  
  
"Hold on Paige, call waiting."  
  
(Phoebe answers the other line)  
  
"Hello" phoebe asked.  
  
"Hey it's Piper, you and Paige need to get down here." Piper said.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe said.  
  
"A guy just killed Sarah."  
  
"Sarah the waitress?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes." said Piper.  
  
"We're on our way. I'll drive by the house to look in the book of shadows." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Piper said.  
  
(Phoebe goes back to the other line)  
  
"Paige, are you there?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Who was on the other line?" Paige asked.  
  
"It was Piper, she needs us. I'll pick you up in ten minutes, ok?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok bye." Paige said.  
  
Get a Job  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are at P3)  
  
"Ok, what do we have to do?" Piper said.  
  
"I checked the Book of Shadows at home and it say we just have to say this." Phoebe told her.  
  
(All three of them say this)  
  
"Now you killed  
  
Now you have to  
  
Pay the Bill"  
  
(After they said that the demon blew up)  
  
"That wasn't hard." Paige said.  
  
"Everyone left because they didn't get their food because of Sarah's death." Piper said.  
  
"I have an idea." Paige said.  
  
"What?" phoebe asked.  
  
" Well Piper, you need some one to bring food to people right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Right." Piper agreed hesitantly.  
  
"And Phoebe you need a job, right?" Paige said.  
  
"Yes…" Phoebe said.  
  
"I guess we could give it a try." Piper said.  
  
"It would make our other job easier." Piper said.  
  
"Speaking of making it easier Paige how about you move in with us." Phoebe asked her.  
  
"Well…I never really thought about it." Paige said.  
  
"Think about it, it will make it so much easier on all of us." Piper said.  
  
"I guess we can try it, plus it is closer to work." Paige said happily.  
  
"That's the way to think of it." Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's go tell Leo." Piper said.  
  
The End 


End file.
